Nous ne t'oublierons jamais!
by K.Beck
Summary: L'histoire commence à partir de la fin du 6x23 quand Beckett voit la Mercedes en feu. Le 3xk est-il derrière tout cela ?
1. Chapitre 1

Elle était là, debout devant la Mercedes en feu. Sans réaction, inerte, regardant le feu emporter la voiture toujours un peu plus. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, imaginer que son futur mari était sous ses yeux en train de cuire sous les tonnes de cendres des morceaux de parties de la voiture.

Elle se remémorait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle ne réalisa pas encore que c'était bel et bien fini. Leur partenariat, leur relation, tout ce qu'ils avaient c'est évaporé en une fraction de secondes. Même les alarmes des pompiers et de la police ne l'a fit pas immergé de ce vide total.

Après un long moment, elle sortit enfin de sa bulle et réalisa vraiment et avec beaucoup de douleur le cauchemar éveillé qui se diffusait en ce moment devant elle.

Elle se mit à courir toujours en robe de mariée en direction de l'accident en criant le nom de son écrivain. Un pompier l'aillant vue arrivé la stoppa avant qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher tout près de la voiture en flamme. Elle se débattait tellement que celui-ci ne put la retenir plus longtemps.

Arrivé à quelques centimètre de la Mercedes, elle hurla le prénom de son partenaire qui lui était totalement inconscient et brûlé à de multiples endroits.

-NON ! RICK ! NON ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? TU N'A PAS LE DROIT DE M'ABANDONNER ! JE T'AIME RICK ! JE T'AIME !

Elle se laissa tomber en pleure au sol, complètement effondré car oui, elle venait de perdre pour toujours l'être le plus cher au monde pour elle.

Une semaine plus tard :

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des funérailles du célèbre écrivain Richard Castle. Il a laissé derrière lui une femme et une fille qui l'aimaient. Le belle Kate Beckett détective au 12th precinct très courageuse et très réservé qui n'avait jamais ouvert son coeur pour un autre homme au part avant était là, assise sur une des chaises en bois disposées dans l'église où reposait sur l'estrade le corps du maître du macabre. À ses cotés se trouvaient Martha Rodgers l'actrice de quelques jours et la mère de celui-ci. Il avait aussi une personne très importante, Alexis Castle, une jeune fille très belle et très intelligente qui est la fille de celui-ci. Tous étaient très émus mais essayaient de retenir leur émotions devant le nombres important de personnes présentes dans la pièce.

C'était le moment des discours et c'est la fille Castle qui se lança en premier.

_Papa, dès la première seconde que je t'aie vu, j'ai sus que tu serais le meilleur papa au monde. Je me sentais en sécurité quand tu vérifiais tout les soirs avant de ce coucher qu'ils n'y avait pas de monstres en dessous de mon lit qui pourrait me manger la nuit. Tu me disais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu serais toujours là pour moi et qu'ils ne pourrait rien arriver à ta petite fille. Tu m'as toujours poussé à réaliser mes rêves, tu t'es toujours occupé de moi quand j'avais de difficultés à l'école et tu m'as toujours dis de faire de belles études pour avoir un bel avenir plus tard car le monde devient de plus en plus difficile. Grâce à toi, maintenant je suis à l'université de Columbia et diplômé en médecine. J'aimais tant nos parties de poker et de laser game. Manger une glace après l'école, résoudre des enquête difficile avec toi et parfois t'aider sans le savoir. Papa, je ne saurais jamais de remercié pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté durant 20 ans. Tu es mon héro et cela pour toujours, je t'aime de tout mon coeur et j'espère que tu es bien là où tu te trouve en ce moment, au paradis. Repose en paix._

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Kate de s'exprimer :

_Rick, c'est un meurtre qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. Un homme tuait de la même façon que dans tes romans. Au début, je te trouvais casse pied, arrogant, et j'en passe. Sur chaque scène de crime où nous avons mit les pieds, on aurait dit que tu te trouvais dans un magasin de jouets tellement tu étais excité, ce qui me parait toujours bizarre aujourd'hui. Ensuite, j'ai appris à te connaître un peu mieux et j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas du tout le même que celui de la presse. Tu es très attentionné, un peu curieux tout de même mais surtout aimable et protecteur. Avec toi, je me suis sentie protégée 24 heure sur 24 pendant 6 ans. Au fil du temps, ce n'est plus de l'amitié que je ressentais pour toi mais bien de l'amour. Malgré le fait qu'il m'a fallut énormément de temps pour te l'avouer et pour me l'avouer à moi-même, je t'aimais et je t'aime encore toujours et cela à jamais. Nous nous sommes enfin mit ensemble et je ne regrette pas. Depuis que je te connais, tu m'as refait sourire quand personne ne le savait et tu m'as redonné la joie de vivre et ce que ça fait d'avoir une famille en me demandant en mariage. Tu m'as aussi aidé à rendre justice à ma mère et sans toi je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Malheureusement, ce mariage n'a pas put avoir lieu et je suis très triste. J'aurais tellement aimé être marié à toi et avoir des enfants avec toi. Tu vas me manquer énormément et nos projets de futur aussi. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur et cela pour toujours. Merci pour tout et repose en paix mon amour. Always._

Beckett finis ce magnifique texte avec les yeux rougis et en larmes.

Ce fut au tour de Martha de dire un mot à son fils. Ensuite, Ryan, Espo, Lanie et même le Capitaine Gates s'avancèrent et dirent un petit mot à leur ami et collègue décédé.

Tous rentrèrent dans la casa Castle. Celle-ci sembla vide même avec les personnes dedans. Il manquait évidement le propriétaire de ce lieu que Beckett connais très bien depuis maintenant 6 ans.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'avocat de Castle demanda à toute la famille et bien évidement à Kate de ce rendre à son cabinet pour regarder ensemble ce que leur à laissé.

Beckett fut surprise que son écrivain lui ai laissé quelque chose alors qu'il ne sont ensemble que depuis 2 ans.

Martha, récupérait 200,000 $ pour financier son école d'art dramatique.

Alexis, elle récupère le loft, la ferrari et 100,000$

Quand à Kate, elle fut étonné de recevoir la maison d'édition de l'écrivain, le nom « Castle » et le mot « Always » que Rick à acheté que pour eux.

C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que chacun se rendirent sur la tombe de Rick pour lui dire une dernière fois merci pour tout.

Martha et Alexis repartirent plus tôt au loft que Kate, qui elle, voulait rester un peu seule avec son homme.

Après 2h passées devant la tombe de l'écrivain, Beckett décida de partir mais avec tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas le laissé seul. Elle avait autant besoin de lui que lui en avait besoin.

C'est en marchant vers la sortie du cimetière qu'elle se demanda : « Comment vais-je faire pour finir ma vie sans lui ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fait à présent 1 mois que Richard Castle est décédé. Sa fille, Alexis, vit toujours très mal le décès de son père et n'arrive pas à l'admettre. Malheureusement, elle s'est réfugié dans la drogue et vit toute seule dans un petit appartement minable avec seulement 2 pièces. Elle a arrêté l'école et ne sais pas quoi faire de sa vie. Elle a même rompus avec son petit ami car il trouvait qu'elle avec beaucoup changé et il lui avait dit que il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse abattre par la mort de son père. Mais la jeune fille ne voulant rien entendre à préféré rompre car elle ne se sentait pas apte à se battre encore un fois. Ses proches ne l'a reconnaissent plus, sa grand mère est très triste de la voir changer autant mais ne sait rien y faire. Mais, Kate lui a dit que son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle devienne ainsi et qu'il fallait continuer à vivre avec cela même si ce n'ait pas facile tout les jours. Elle, étant passé par là sait ce que c'est et la pêne, le vide immense que l'on ressent et qui ne partira jamais mais s'atténuera au fil du temps. Pour elle aussi c'est très dure. Ayant déjà perdu sa mère, elle vient de perdre aussi son « mari », son « always » et ne sait pas comment surmonter cela une deuxième fois. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si Rick aurait été là mais ce n'est pas la cas cette fois même si elle sait qu'il est toujours présent et veille sur elle quelques part dans la ciel bleu.

12th precinct

-Yo Beckett, nous avons peut être trouver un indice concernant le meurtre par strangulation de dit Esposito tout excité d'annoncer sa découverte.

-Je t'écoute dit Beckett impatiente de savoir.

-Voilà, j'ai reçus les résultats d'analyse et il se trouve que la corde qui a servit à étrangler est le même type de corde qu'emploie le triple tueur.

-Oh non. Le triple tueur fait sa réapparition. Dit Beckett totalement sous le choc.

Ryan, Espo lança beckett. Lancez un avis de recherche sur Tyson. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne tue de nouveau.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent sans brocher.

Tous attendaient que la bonne nouvelle soit annoncer. Ils attendaient avec impatience la localisation du 3xK.

Pendant ce temps, Beckett, elle, alla à la morgue pour discuter avec sa meilleure amie.

-Salut Lanie.

-Salut Kate.

-Tu as fais un bon travail pour la corde.

-Merci. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce pourquoi tu es ici.

-Bien. Nous avons lancé un avis de rechercher sur Tyson et comme tu le sais, c'était l'ennemi de Castle.

-Je sais mais, je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il te tracasse.

-J'y viens. Je lui dois de l'avoir cette fois. Je ne dois pas le laissé s'échapper. Je dois le faire pour Rick dit Beckett avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-Écoute darling, je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si il nous a déjà échappé. Tu fais de ton mieux à chaque fois et cela, où qu'il soit, Castle le sait. Alors, fait ton travail comme il le faut et tu verras ce qu'il se passera. Mais, il ne faut pas culpabilisé si tu ne l'attrape pas. Castle est fier de toi car tu te donnes toujours à 100 % et n'essaye pas de te donner plus que la limite.

-Merci Lanie. Tu sais que je t'adore ?

-Je le sais ma belle.

-Je dois y retourne car Espo vient de m'envoyer un texto en me disant qu'ils avaient trouvés quelque chose.

-Tiens moi au courant. Bye.

-Espo, tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

-Oui Beckett. Voilà, nous avons pus localiser Tyson et il se situe dans les Hamptons.

-Que fait-il là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il a une voiture banalisée avec les vitres teintées.

-Ok. Direction les Hamptons dans ce cas. Mais cela vaudrait mieux de prendre des renforts.

Demande à Gates de nous envoyer des renforts une fois sur place.

-J'y vais de suite.

Les Hamptons début d'après midi :

-Nous y sommes. Le van est dehors. Dit Beckett.

Allons attraper ce salopard une bonne fois pour toute.

-Go Go Go. Dit Espo qui défonça la porte de la maison en même temps.

-RAS. Il n'y a personne ici déclara Beckett déçue.

-Le van est vide également.

-Il nous a échappé une fois de plus fit Beckett en colère.

-Nous allons quand même faire un moulage des roues du van car sur le lieu de crime de , nous avons remarqué des traces de pneus. Affirma Ryan.

La morgue.

-Hey Lanie, tu voulait me voir ?

-Oui. J'ai les résultats du moulage des pneus et ils correspondent bien avec ceux trouvés sur le lieu de crime. Regarde.

-...

Beckett eu un moment de silence en voyant les moulages des pneus.

-Kate?

-J'ai déjà vus ces traces de pneus.

-Oui, sur la scène de crime.

-Non. Autre part. Sur le lieu de... Les larmes montaient au yeux de Kate.

-De ?

-Sur le lieu de l'accident de...Castle !

-Non, tu dois suremment te tromper.

-Non Lanie, j'en suis sure. Je peux revoir le dossier de Castle ?

-Bien sûr. Le voici. Dit Lanie en lui tendant le dossier.

-Oh mon dieu.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-J'avais raison. Ce sont bien les mêmes tracent de pneu. Lanie, Castle n'a pas simplement fait un accident de voiture. Il a été victime de meurtre.


	3. Chapter 3

-Lanie, tu peux vérifier si la voiture de Castle a été poussée ou si elle a dérapé toute seule ?

-Très bien. Effectivement, oui. Dans le rapport, il est mit que la Mercedes portait des bosses sur ses flans et l'aile arrière.

-Comment as-tu pus me cacher cela ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de ce cas.

-Alors qui est-ce ? Tu peux regardé ?

-Je...je ne connais pas de Kelly Nieman.

-Lanie, le Nieman est la complice de Tyson.

-Oh mon dieu. Kate, Castle s'est bien fait tuer par Kelly Nieman ou Tyson ou les deux.

-...

12th precinct

-Yo Beckett, vous allez bien ? Demande Espo en voyant le visage neutre de sa supérieur.

-Ecoute Espo, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose à toi et à Ryan.

Ryan aillant entendu qu'on disait son nom se leva et alla voir.

-On m'a demandé ?

-Oui, Beckett doit nous dire quelque chose.

-C'est grave Beckett ? Demande Ryan inquiet.

-Oui. Les gars, je reviens de la morgue pour les moulages des marques de pneus et je me suis rappelé les avoir déjà vu quelque part et je n'avais pas tord. Il se trouve que ce sont les mêmes marques que sur le lieu de l'accident de Castle.

-Oh non. Castle a été victime de meurtre lâcha Espo.

-Oui et il se trouve que dans le dossier concernant Castle il est mit qu'il y avait aussi des bosses à l'arrière de la voiture comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé.

-Comment Lanie a t-elle put nous cacher ça ? Demanda l'irlandais.

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis demandé mais elle m'a confirmé que ce n'est pas elle qui s'était occupé de cela.

-Mais alors, qui est-ce ? Demande Espo.

-C'est le Dr. Nelly Nieman.

-Nelly Nieman comme la complice de Tyson ?

-Exactement.

-...

Loft des Castle :

La sonnette retenti, je vais ouvrir.

-Oh Kate, entrez je vous en prie.

-Merci Martha. Bonjour Alexis. Tu vas mieux depuis notre petite discussion de l'autre jour ?

-Oui, je crois que je me reprends tout doucement en main même si ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir tout les jours.

-Je sais ce que c'est. Tu es revenue vivre ici ?

-Oui, je m'y sens mieux que toute seule chez moi.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

-Que ce passe t-il Darling ? Lança Martha.

-Et bien, je sais que c'est encore tôt pour vous et surtout pour toi Alexis et je ne voudrais pas que tu replonge dans les ténèbres mais il y a quelque chose de très important que vous avez le droit de savoir toutes les deux.

Voilà, votre père/fils n'a pas fait un simple accident mais a bien été victime de meurtre.

-Quoi ? Mais qui aurait autant de rage envers mon père que pour le tuer ?

-Vous vous souvenez de l'affaire du 3xK ? Celui qui tue toujours par trois et toujours de jeune femme blonde ? Et bien, il se trouve que c'était l'ennemi numéro un de votre père.

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible. Qu'allez-vous faire ? Questionna Martha complètement sous le choc.

-Nous le traçons mais il n'est pas facile à attraper. Nous avons déjà échoué 2 fois au par avant et 1 fois cette fois si.

-Mais, vous n'avez plus le droit d'échouer. Il s'agit de mon père dont on parle ! Cria Alexis sur les nerfs.

-Je sais Alexis mais ce n'est pas facile. Je fais tous ce que je...Elle fut interrompue par la jeune rousse.

-Non vous ne faites pas tout ce que vous pouvez car vous l'auriez déjà arrêté depuis bien longtemps.

-ALEXIS ! Cria Martha.

-Écoute bien, Alexis, j'aimais ton père autant que toi tu l'aimais, j'allais me marier avec lui, je voulais fonder une famille avec lui, nous avions pleins de projets d'avenir et tout cela ne se réalisera jamais. Ton père m'a redonné le sourie quand je l'avais perdu, il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a toujours soutenu et je l'aimais de tout mon coeur. Alors, ne viens pas me dire que je ne fais rien pour retrouver le salopard qui a brisé tout nos rêves. Déclara Kate en larmes.

Tous ce calmèrent et Alexis demanda des excuses à Kate ce que Beckett accepta malgré le fait qu'elle soie toujours triste de savoir que je la jeune fille pouvait penser cela d'elle après tout ce temps à leur côté quand Rick était là et même après sa mort.

Cela fait à présent 6 mois que Castle est décédé et que les recherches pour le 3xk se poursuivent.

Beckett était chez elle et l'appartement lui semblait toujours aussi vide après 6 mois. Elle était affalée dans son fauteuil en larmes en regardant des photos d'elle et de Rick durant leur voyages dans les Hamptons, à Bora Bora ou encore à Barcelone. Mais aussi des photos d'eux chez des amis.

Mais ce jour là, Beckett ne s'attendait pas a avoir un surprise.

Alors qu'elle regardait calmement les photos mais tout en étant émue, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Prudente, pensant que ce soit peut être le triple tueur, elle prit son arme avec elle pour ouvrir la porte.

Les coups sur la porte se firent de plus en plus insistant et fort.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle reçut un choc, elle était immobile en voyant l'être humain qui se tenait devant elle, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme s'avança vers elle et lança :

-Salut Kate !


	4. Chapter 4

Kate toujours sous l'effet de la surprise n'en revenait toujours pas. Et oui, c'était bien Richard Castle, l'écrivain et son fiancé soit disant décédé qui se trouvait là, devant elle. N'arrivant pas à retrouver ses esprits, elle ne sut répondre à la question de l'écrivain :

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-...

-Kate ? Tu te sens bien ? La voyant devenir toute pâle, Rick entra dans l'appartement et l'assit dans le fauteuil.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Kate voulu s'exprimer :

-CASTLE ? Mais je...tu...c'est...

-Pourrais-tu faire une phrase complète pour que je puisse te comprendre, s'il te plaît ?

-Mais tu étais censé être...

Beckett ne sut pas terminer sa phrase tellement les émotions accumulés refaisaient surface.

-Mort. Oui, je sais mais c'est le 3xk qui a tout organisé. Après notre discussion au téléphone, j'ai vus un van noir avec les vitres fumées qui me suivait puis il s'est collé à moi et m'a fait sauter de la voiture toujours en marche. Ensuite, je ne me souviens plus de rien à part avoir vus ma voiture en feu.

-Oh Rick. Cria Beckett en se jetant sur lui et l'embrassant avec les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues.

-Baiser que lui rend Castle avec beaucoup de soulagement, de passion et d'amour.

Ils se sont enfin retrouvés et Beckett n'a pas l'intention de le laisser repartir cette fois.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai eu tellement peur. Kate en sanglot se câlina à Castle qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état quelle.

-Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai été à l'enterrement et j'ai vus ton corps, je...

-Kate, ne pleure plus. Je suis là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le 3xk m'a gardé prisonnier dans une petite maison perdue dans les Hamptons et pour faire croire que c'était juste in incident, il a engagé un sosie. J'ai sus m'échapper sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et je n'étais pas très loin de ma villa donc, je suis rentré me changer et puis j'ai pris ma voiture qui était là-bas et je suis revenus jusque ici. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de se venger.

-Voilà ce qui explique pourquoi c'était Nelly Nieman la médecin légiste sur cette affaire.

Mais comment n'ai-je pus voir que ce n'était pas toi allongé là, devant mon nez.

-Kate, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu étais bouleversé.

-Enfin bref, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là et que nos projets ne sont pas perdus.

-Je t'aime Kate.

-Je t'aime aussi Rick. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

-Veux-tu bien me le prouver d'une autre manière ? Demande l'écrivain tout excité.

-Monsieur est en manque on dirait.

-Et bien, 6 mois sans rien faire, c'est un peu long.

/!\ Attention scène HOT /!\ Ne lissez pas si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène /!\ Pour les autres, bonne lecture.

Beckett l'entraîna dans la chambre à coucher et l'écrivain se jeta directement sur ses lèvres auquel il mourrait d'envie de regouter après 6 long mois. Dans ce baiser, se transmit tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Baiser que Beckett lui rendit immédiatement.

Ensuite, l'écrivain descendit plus à l'est, et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait en commençant par son oreille, descendit jusque dans son coup. Il fit la même chose mais cette fois-ci, à l'ouest ce qui fit frémir Kate sous ces doux baisers. Rick eut un petit sourire, sachant que cet endroit est l'endroit le plus faible de sa belle. Voulant qu'il continue se qu'il faisait et voulant ressentir plus, Beckett appuya un peu plus la tête de son écrivain contre son coup. Ensuite, il prit en otage son oreille et la mordit de temps en temps ce qui fit gémir de plus en plus fort Kate. Après bien avoir reprit connaissance des lieux, il déboutonna le chemisier de sa belle pour redécouvrir sa poitrine et le fit valser dans la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres qui lui avaient déjà manqués. Beckett le trouvant trop habillé comparé à elle, déboutonna sa chemise afin de refaire connaissance avec ce torse auquel elle a beaucoup d'affection et la fit voler au même endroit où Castle avec lancé son chemisier 3 minutes avant. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci ce qui le fit frissonner à la chaleur de ses mains. Ensuite, l'écrivain prit les choses en main et la fit se coucher sur le lit. Il s'attaqua alors au pantalon de la détective et le retira en un geste rapide. Ce fut au tour de Beckett d'enlever le pantalon de son partenaire. Une fois cela fait, l'écrivain déposa de doux et chaud baisers sur le ventre, puis le nombril de sa fiancée. Celle-ci eu des tonnes de papillons qui s'envolèrent du bas de son ventre. Il se mit doucement sur elle pour ne pas l'écraser et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. L'écrivain voulu la permission pour que leur langues entrent en contactent ce que Beckett accepta sans brocher. Un ballet langoureux s'installa jusqu'à ce que Castle stop ce qu'ils faisaient pour dégrafer le morceau de tissus qui emballait les monts de sa partenaire. Le soutien gorge une fois enlevé, il prit le sein gauche dans ses mains et le malaxa ce qui tira un long et agréable soupir à Kate. Et il fit de même avec le droit. Beckett, sentait l'érection de Rick se dresser sur son intimité et se faire de plus en plus grande. Elle passa alors ses mains sous le boxer de son écrivain et empoigna les fesses de celui-ci, les malaxa et fit un pression pour que l'érection de son partenaire ce fasse ressortir encore plus sur elle. De ses mains fines, elle enleva le boxer de celui-ci sentant qu'il devenait à l'étroit dans ce morceau de tissus. Pour le soulager, elle prit son membre tendu dans ses mains et le caressa ce qui fit pour effet de faire sursauter l'écrivain de surprise et de lui arracher un long gémissement de plaisir. Une fois celui-ci détendu, elle stoppa ce qu'elle faisait demanda à Rick d'enfin ne faire plus que un ce qu'il accepta. Il retira le tissus de son amoureuse qui les empêchaient de s'unir. L'écrivain se positionna pour enfin entré en elle et leur arracher à tout les deux de fort gémissement de plaisir. Il voulu se dégager d'elle de peur qu'il l'ait blessé mais elle refusa et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il lui laissa le temps de se réajuster à sa taille et commença des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus violant et pressant. D'un dernier mouvement de bassin, ils les emmena au 7e ciel.

Ensuite, l'écrivain sortit d'elle pour se positionner à coté d'elle et elle vint se coller à lui pour qu'ils tombent tout les deux dans le pays des rêves enlacés confortablement.


	5. Chapter 5 (Fin)

Ce matin là, Beckett sentit le froid recouvrant la place du lit à coté d'elle. Elle se dit que peut être Castle était-il partit voir sa fille et sa mère, ce qu'elle comprend très bien ou était-il juste sortit chercher à manger.

Elle quitta son lit, enfila son peignoir et se rendit dans sa cuisine. Elle se fit un café et essaya de joindre Castle mais sans succès. Elle tombait toujours sur le répondeur. Elle but son café, prit sa douche et s'habilla en vitesse pour vite aller au travail avec l'espoir que Rick y soit déjà pour expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passer pour lui.

Elle arriva au poste et vit que Castle n'y était pas. Elle se demanda alors où il pouvait bien être.

Midi arriva rapidement et Beckett toujours à son bureau avec l'espoir de voir arriver Rick. Elle commença vraiment à s'inquiéter et il resta toujours injoignable.

La journée se passa sans meurtre pour distraire la flic. Elle ne fit que de la paperasse toute la journée.

L'heure était venu qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle mangea puis prit un bon bain chaud avec un bon bouquin et un vert de vin rouge pour se détendre.

Après s'être séchée, elle alla au lit avec toujours l'inquiétude dans son ventre.

Après de longue heure à se tourner dans tous les sens elle arriva enfin à s'endormir.

C'est à ce moment là que Beckett reprit ses esprits.

Elle était là, debout devant la Mercedes en feu. Et réalisa que tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, la soit disant mort de Castle causé par le 3XK puis la découverte qu'il est toujours vivant. Tout ceci n'était en fait qu'un rêve éveillé qu'elle aurait aimé réelle car son homme était bel et bien mort d'un simple incident de voiture.

Fin


End file.
